List of draco's outfits
this is a list of all the outfits that draco wears many of them are blue and some of them have armour appendeges on, others would have designs and pictures on them season 1 civillian his civillian outfit is a tartan/shirt, with a kilt like pants design, his shoes are toe shut sandals, his right arm has a lower arm long gauntlet, with a celtic rune braclet on the left, his hair goes down to the bottom of his neck, his sword is on the left side of his body while his dagger is on the left. dance (formal) his formal dance outfit is a light leather chest plate, his pants are silver lined, his shoes have snakes and knights jousting on them, his sleeves go to his wrists with a dragon flying down either one, his hair is in a horse tail like design. dance (casual) his casual dance outfit is a short sleeved blue serpent lined shirt with a kilt like pants, his shoes a sandals with the toes shut. pajama's his pajama's are one linked suit with celtic runes on the slleves and pants with a draco constellation symbol on the chest, his hair is in a half horse, half braid design. explorer his explorer outfit has four pockets on the sides, with knee ending pants, he wears a cowbot like safari hat, and wears thick safari boots. domino suit his domino suit like the others, a blue coat with fur on the ends, knee high boots, but with a mask over his mouth and blue translecent goggles. shopping in (dragonstorms101 version) episode 3 he had three suits, the first was a tight tuxedo, the second was a armour puffy uniform, the third was a viking shaped armour that was resticting his hands. season 1 gallery (here you can put in your pictures of what you think his outfits look like) season 2 back to school draco's back to school outfit is a blue and green shirt with purple celtic knots, a knee long shorts, his shoes are blue and silver, with his hair grwon shorter and more clean in a knot. civillian he is now wearing a dragon ying yang shirt, with blue and silver pants, he is wearing long medival boots and his hair is half neck long. this out fit is seen in season 2 and 3 explorer he is seen wearing a six pocketed shirt, with shorts with five pockets on each side, and with elbow bands on them, his pants are less higher and more lighter. dance formal he is seen a upper armoured plated tuxedo, with interwined snake pants and dragon crowned shoes. beach he is seen wearing a full body (minus feet and hands) bathing suit with his hair in a horse tail style. camping his camping suit is a safai/forest suit with a bel;t that can carry ten items. ski his ski suit is an armoured based suit with his skateboared having a dragon slithering down the boared, with a ski mask over his face, that has a dragon coiling it. season 2 gallery season 3 biker his biker suit as it is in the other series is a blue silver armour coat. eraklyon suit his eraklyon suit is a blue,silver and green tuxedo with a blue shoulder plates. raincoat his rain coat is a hooded coat with a blue silver boots and black gloves. omega outfit his omega outfit is a black white with silver stripes on each area that bends, with blue/silver goggles, and a mask over his mouth. pajama's his pajama's are a celtic tartan shirt and plaid kilt pant's. disco his disco suit is a red and blue and a bit based off of bloom's disco outfit. shopping he had tried four suits the first is a roman based tuxedo, the second is a yellow greek suit, the final one a furred viking outfit. season 3 gallery first movie domino outfit his is like the others turguise jumpsuit but with a helmet on top. gardenia his is a winter coat is blue lines on them. ball suit his ball suit is a royal coat of armour with a crown having two dragons fighting each other, his boots are dragons coil around them with a back long cape. gallery main series horse riding his horse ring outfit is like blooms but with celtic knots, and armour pieces on the arms and legs. civillian one of his civillian suits is a blue stirpe coverd shirt with a celtic knot pendent on the shirt his pants are shorts with celtic runes and dragons on them. great magic ball his suit is a light leather suit of armour. nature ball his is like his eraklyon one but with vines attached to his arms and legs. cowboy his is like a outlaw and with his hair is a braid like horse tail and his hat has two celtic knot suits. coronation suit his suit is hlaf armour half tunic, with dragons going down the whole way. explorer his suit is like nigel marvins suit from prehisotric park. ice skating his is silver with tiger strips, his hair is in a side way braid, his pants are coiled around in white and whitish purple and his ice skates have lines of claws on them Celtic military suit his suit is a plated armour suit with a flat dragon shaped helmet, and a com link horn. berk civillian outfit his outfit resembles that of hiccup with blue and silver lineings. dragon racing outfit his is a armour plated suit with silver lines, and feathers. young celtoneon clothes gallery Category:Draco Category:Outfits